


We'll Meet Again

by dasheranne



Series: D&D: Saviors of the City Below [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Saviors of the City Below
Genre: Character Death, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasheranne/pseuds/dasheranne
Summary: Don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day.
Relationships: Tavish Hapwood/Bakh
Series: D&D: Saviors of the City Below [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831111





	We'll Meet Again

"There's truly no other way?"

He sounded so defeated, his desperation turning into a miserable acceptance. Tears streaked down his face, and across from him Bakh gave him a sad smile that broke his heart.

After a few parting words, the bubble of silence around them faded and Tavish stepped back. Oren saw his tears immediately, looking shocked. Tavish was rarely so expressive.

"Attack him." Tavish whispered.

"What? I- Are you sure?"

"Trust me. Attack him."

After exchanging a meaningful glance, Oren stepped forward and Bakh welcomed his attack-

Tavish gasped and sat up, shaking off his trance. His face was damp with tears. He took a deep breath and looked around. Aja was still peacefully asleep, as were the occupants of the tank in the corner. Tavish slipped out of bed and silently made his way through the passage to the kitchen.

He stood meaninglessly in the kitchen for a moment before sitting down on the floor, his back to the counter. He gave himself a moment to feel. To remember standing mesmerized, face to face with Bakh and swapping memories as a battle waged around them. To remember the look of understanding on Bakh's face as he understood Tavish's roots, and let himself hurt over the sudden loss of the feeling of being known.

After some time had passed, he stood, holding on tightly to the thought he'd had since that private talk.

We'll meet again, after all of this.


End file.
